La mémoire est importante
by HarryGinnyfanfic
Summary: Alors que les sept ont fait face à la Grande Prophétie et rendormie Gaïa pour les siècles à venir, Percy Jackson n'a toujours pas recouvré. Les dieux rendent visite à leurs enfants à la Colonie des Sang-mêlés dans un contexte totalement inconnu des demi-dieux prit de panique alors que leurs parents arrivent à l'improviste. Mais que se passe-t-il? Et quel choix Percy doit-il faire?


Un coup d'épée dans l'eau. Cette expression le faisait rire. Un seul effleurement de sa lame sur la surface liquide et l'eau devenait une arme encore plus redoutable que ne l'était l'épée elle-même. Une roulade, un coup de pied derrière le genou, son adversaire à terre, sa propre épée sous la gorge alors que de l'autre, le demi-dieu tenait le nouvel arrivant en respect. Ses réflèxes demeuraient intact. Beaucoup s'accordaient à dire qu'il était encore plus doué qu'auparavent. Mais lui même ne pouvait juger de ses progrès que sur le court terme. Impossible de se reconnaître dans le miroir. D'associer le visage aimant de cette femme qui était sa mère au mot « maman ». Trois nouveaux adversaires se dirigèrent vers lui. Et c'est avec la même rage camouflée derrière une technique et une parfaite exécution des mouvements qu'il les mit hors combat.

Clarisse avança, l'Inutileuse à la main, prête à lui refaire le portrait. Enfin, si elle y parvenait. Le regard vert-d'eau du demi-dieu se fixa sur elle, il n'y avait plus qu'eux-d'eux dans l'arène. La fille d'Arès et le fils de Poséidon. Un seul sortirait vainqueur de cet entraînement. Et aucun ne voulait céder la victoire à l'autre. Le premier coup qu'il para lui engourdit le bras mais il ignora la sensation, roulant sur le sol pour s'éloigner de Clarisse et sa lance. Un mot résonnait dans son esprit. Il était sûr, certain que dans son passé, il avait eu à faire à cette lance et qu'il savait qu'il ne devait pas la toucher. Mais les souvenirs lui manquaient. Il était à bout de souffle, son esprit le torturait. Cela faisait des mois qu'il tentait sans succès de se remémmorer quoique ce soit. Tout ce qu'il savait d'instinct était inutile. A nouveau, il roula. Trop tard, la lance le frappa dans les côtes, le privant d'air et le faisant tomber dans la poussière de l'arène. Un rictus de victoire au coin des lèvres, Clarisse lui lança un regard victorieux avant de faire mine de le frapper à nouveau, voulant sans doute donner le coup de grâce. La colère de ne pas se souvenir malgré tout ses efforts, celle d'être vaincu aussi facilement alors qu'il savait qu'il pouvait avoir le dessus sur la fille d'Arès sans difficulté l'aidèrent à se relever. Sans trop savoir comment, Percy se retrouva bientôt face à une Clarisse désarmée, allongée sur le dos, la pointe de l'épée du fils de Poséidon posée sur sa gorge.

Pourquoi Héra ne lui rendait-elle pas ses souvenirs ? Il allait devenir fou à force de tenter de se rappeler. Son père était Poséidon, les dieux de l'Olympe et monstres associés existaient. Il s'appelait Percy Jackson. Voilà les seules choses qu'il savait sans que l'on ait eu besoin de les lui souffler. Il voulait courir, plonger sous l'océan et tout oublier, repartir de zéro. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Outre ces questions sans réponse qui tournaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Outre la douleur qu'il causerait à sa mère et à ses amis, une seule chose lui était intolérable. Une seule chose le maintenait là, parmi eux. A continuer à se battre alors que rien ne le retenait plus. Annabeth Chase, fille d'Athéna. Il était persuadé que la jeune fille détenait quelque chose, une part de lui. Ils étaient proche, ils le demeuraient. Tous s'accordaient à dire qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais quelque chose ne collait pas. A commencer par la douleur que le jeune homme voyait briller si souvent dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Ces gestes qu'elle avait envers lui mais qu'elle arrêtait soudain en se pinçant les lèvres avant de marmonner une excuse à son intention et partir. Si seulement il pouvait se souvenir. Même sans cela, il ne parvenait pas à définir exactement ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il haïssait tous les garçons qui osaient l'approcher au point d'être prit d'envie de meurtre. Il était incapable de la chasser de ses pensées, de ne pas penser à ses yeux gris orages, ses regards de reproches, sa patience quand elle apprenait ou expliquait quelque chose. Ses plans de bataille géniaux. Ses plans, son goût pour la lecture et l'architecture. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la voir sourire ? Bien sûr qu'elle souriait mais quelque chose au fond du cœur du jeune homme lui soufflait qu'il l'avait déjà vu sourire autrement.

Le regard du fils de Poséidon se posa sur l'horizon et il esquissa un sourire en voyant la jeune fille blonde arriver. Mais quelque chose dans son attitude n'allait pas. Son regard était sombre, sa démarche rapide et surtout, tout le monde regardait ailleurs et s'empressait de s'éloigner d'elle. A peine était-elle entrée dans l'arène, qu'elle attrapait une épée et attaquait Percy sans la moindre pitié. En fait, elle semblait être dans une colère noire. Et inutile d'être un devin pour deviner qu'elle en avait après lui. Durant la quête des Sept, le jeune homme avait brillé au combat, se reposant sur son instinct et sa technique. Mais là, face à Annabeth, il savait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance de gagner. Surtout qu'elle semblait décidée à le tuer sur place. Les Arès les entouraient, spectateurs d'un combat gagné d'avance par la fille d'Athéna. Clarisse souriait, sans aucun doute heureuse que quelqu'un vienne remettre l'égo de Percy à sa place. Même si cela venait d'Annabeth. Une des rares personnes de la colonie qui lui tenait tête. L'une des rares qu'elle estimait vraiment. Même s'il faudrait sans doute la torturer pour lui arracher la vérité.

…...

- Vous pouvez répéter s'il-vous-plaît ?

- Il est partit il y a déjà deux jours, il est à la colonie.

Le poing d'Annabeth se serra et elle se crispa. Idiot ! Il n'aurait pas pu attendre ? Non ! Monsieur ne pensait qu'à lui ! Bien sûr ! Héra soit maudite ! Un soupir lui échappa puis elle se ressaisit, commençant à marmonner toutes sortes de choses à l'encontre des dieux. De toute manière, ils lui avaient prit Percy. Et de la pire façon qui soit. Léo et Piper échangèrent un regard inquiet, très inquiet. Pas très étonnant, Annabeth était rarement en colère. Mais quand elle l'était, mieux valait ne pas en être la raison. Ni se mettre en travers de son chemin. Elle n'avait pas les pouvoirs de Percy ou de Jason. Mais cela ne la rendait pas moins dangereuse. Bien au contraire. Les deux autres sang-mêlés disparurent. Annabeth était déjà dans sa chambre à préparer son sac. De toute manière, elle n'avait plus que deux jours de cours. Et la colonie débutait le jour même. Percy Jackson allait goûter à sa colère. Et ensuite, elle préparerait un plan pour se venger d'Héra. Par-dessus son épaule, sans vraiment se concentrer, elle demanda à la mère du demi-dieu dont elle préparait la mort de les accompagner aussi rapidement que possible à la colonie. Sally accepta sans poser davantage de questions. Même si elle n'était pas vraiment habituée à voir Annabeth dans cet état, elle savait que la jeune fille souffrait énormèment et comprenait sa réaction quelque peu... excessive. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient dans la voiture, silencieux. Sachant que Piper allait sans aucun doute utiliser son enjolement pour la calmer, Annabeth sortit son Ipod et enfonça les écouteurs dans ses oreilles sans plus de cérémonie, se coupant du monde en foudroyant tout et n'importe quoi du regard. Surtout le ciel. Héra était la source de sa douleur, de ses craintes. De sa peine. Elle lui avait enlevé Percy. Mais non-contente de cela, elle lui avait prit tous ses souvenirs, ne lui laissant presque rien. Juste assez pour lui laisser une identité partielle. Rien de plus.

Elle les torturait. Tous les deux. Tout ça parce qu'Annabeth avait laissé parler son défaut fatal. Enfin, elle avait dit la vérité... Et ce qu'elle pensait sur le moment. Elle était consciente de sa faute. Mais ne supportait pasque Percy soit puni. A cause d'elle. La colline de la colonie était en vue. Ramenant au passage le plus important. Rapeller à Percy qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser tomber. Jamais. A peine la voiture arrêtée que la jeune fille avait déjà demandé à Piper de poser ses affaires dans le Bungalow des Athéna en précisant que personne ne devait y toucher et remercié Sally. Suivit une course jusqu'en haut de la colline. De là, elle pouvait embrasser les lieux du regard en caressant délicatement la tête de Pelleus, le dragon qui gardait la Toison d'Or. Toison qu'elle avait récupéré dans la mer des monstre... avec Percy. Percy, l'homme qu'elle aimait, l'homme qui avait perdu la mémoire. Ou plutôt, celui auquel la déesse du mariage avait retiré sa mémoire. Pas de chance pour lui, sa colère n'était pas retombée et elle venait de le repérer dans l'arène, il affrontait Clarisse. La fille d'Arès était facilement reconnaissable dans son armure et la manière dont elle maniait sa lance ne trompait pas. Courant, la jeune fille se hâta de se diriger sur le lieu du combat, craignant que le fils de Poséidon ne se souvienne pas des effets de l'arme de Clarisse. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva, il semblait avoir gagné mais le sourire qui avait éclairé son visage une seconde s'était effacé. Ce qui en fait, n'était pas si étonnant que cela étant donné que la jeune fille se laissait pour une fois envahir par la colère, oubliant la sagesse et la raison. Une seule chose comptait, faire mal au jeune homme comme elle avait mal. Comme elle avait eu mal en apprenant son départ. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle était incapable de se raisonner et lorsqu'elle attrapa la lame en bronze céleste ce fut pour rappeler à Percy lequel était le meilleur. Il mit une seconde pour se rendre compte de la situation, une seconde de trop. Annabeth le désarma, pivotant sur elle même, elle paracheva le désarmement d'un coup de pommeau dans le plexus, l'envoyant au sol. Au bout de quelques secondes seulement, il se releva, de toute évidence étourdi mais prêt au combat cette fois. Ce qui fut confirmé par la suite. A peine sa main posée sur Turbulence que le jeune homme passait à l'attaque. Sans trop de difficulté, la fille d'Athéna para les premiers coups avant de désarmer son adversaire et de lui frapper le bras qui avait gêné sa garde du plat de sa lame. Il allait avoir un bleu le lendemain. Mais cela importait peu, il apprenait de ses erreurs. Pas de la manière la plus douce qui soit certes. Mais au moins, il aurait une chance supplémentaire de s'en souvenir. Et le cas échéant de s'en sortir dans un combat.

Les minutes s'étirèrent, se transformant lentement en heures durant lesquelles Annabeth reçut elle aussi quelques coups. Rien de méchant, rien qui laisserait les bleus et entailles que Percy allait collectionner pour des semaines si l'eau ne le guérissait pas. Il ne faudrait pas plus d'une douche pour faire disparaître la majeure partie de ses blessures, un regain de colère emporta le peu de retenue de la jeune femme qui venait de le désarmer une nouvelle fois. Alors qu'elle pivotait, elle vit le jeune homme se préparer à être frappé au plexus, laissant tout le reste de son corps à découvert. Mauvaise idée. Le pommeau de la jeune fille frappa sa machoire, l'envoyant au tapis pour plusieurs qu'elle regretta presqu'instantannément. Un groupe étonnement important de personnes venaient à la colonie. Les dieux de l'Olympe venaient leur rendre visite. Ce qui ne pouvait rien être d'autre qu'une mauvaise nouvelle. Après tout, ils ne venaient jamais voir leurs enfants ou presque. Et surtout, jamais ensemble. Et pourquoi Aphrodite et Héra souriaient ainsi ? La colonie semblait assez paniquée. Ce qui était logique puisque leurs parents allaient sans doute faire une inspection des bungalows. Un regard à Percy et Annabeth se surprit à espérer que Poséidon ne soit pas tâtillon. Etonnement divers commentaires lui parvenaient des typiquement Aphrodite « Styx ! Le bungalow n'est pas parfumé... et nous n'avons pas assortit les couleurs depuis au moins un jour » à d'autres ressemblant davantage aux Déméter « Vite ! J'ai oublié d'arroser les plantes en arrivant ». Le tout en passant par les Héphaistos « Vous êtes pas cool les gars ! Vous avez pas rangé l'atelier » ou les Arès « Qui est l'idiot qui a briqué ces armes ? Elles ne brillent pas assez ! Recommence ». Les Athéna se contentèrent de lui lancer un regard signifiant clairement « Tout est parfaitement rangé comme toujours mais nous n'avons pas touché à tes affaires ». Styx ! Sa mère allait la tuer... Et Perce était toujours chaos... Comment faire ? Ah oui ! Annabeth vida une bouteille d'eau sur la tête du jeune homme marmonna quelques mots et fonça ranger ses affaires.

…...

La réunion secrète et spéciale du début de l'été allait avoir lieu. Les dieux étaient rassemblés autour d'une immense salle en or massif. Zeus ne plaignait pas le luxe. Héra et lui siégeaient côte à côte, président l'assemblée. Venait ensuite Athéna, placée face à son oncle, Poséidon et qui pour l'instant n'avait pas desserré les lèvres. D'autant qu'à sa droite se trouvait Aphrodite. Poséidon lui avait droit à Apollon comme voisin. Et il s'agissait bien de la seule personne présente qui semblait parfaitement détendue. Athéna fusillait tour à tour le dieu du Soleil et la déesse du mariage du regard, tout en accordant aussi peu d'attention que possible à son vis-à-vis. Le repas promettait d'être riche en rebondissement. Bientôt les plats apparurent et Héra lança la conversation.

- Finalement, mon plan d'allier Grec et Romain s'est merveilleusement bien déroulé.

Deux têtes se tournèrent si rapidement dans sa direction que les nuques craquèrent bruyamment. Là, Athéna n'en était plus à la fusiller du regard mais plutôt à la réduire en cendre. Quand à Poséidon, on voyait qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas s'emporter et, par extension ne pas se saisir de son trident et déclarer la guerre à son frère. L'esprit de la déesse de la Sagesse tournait à plein régime et sa réplique ne tarda pas à venir.

- Plan voué à l'échec si ma fille et moi-même n'avions pas rattrapé tes erreurs…

La mâchoire carrée du dieu des océans se contractait, soulignant les traits de son visage et attirant inexorablement le regard gris orage d'Athéna. La déesse secoua légèrement la tête alors qu'un léger gloussement sur sa droite l'informait que la déesse de l'Amour venait de comprendre… ou était en train de s'amuser comme une folle. A moins que ce ne soit un mélange des deux. Enfin, la question n'était pas là. Les propos échangés entre Héra et Poséidon montaient d'un cran. Mauvais signe, d'autant que Zeus intervenait en faveur de sa femme. Et bien sûr, une seule personne se permettait de prendre tout cela à la légère, le dieu des arts et de la poésie. Apollon dans toute sa splendeur. Et on se demandait encore pour quelle raison Artémis ne pouvait pas le supporter ? Un éclat doré attira l'attention de la déesse. Principalement parce qu'il roulait sur la nappe blanche qui avait été déposée sur la table. Lorsque celui-ci s'immobilisa à peu de choses près au milieu de l'assemblée, tous les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction. Une pomme d'or ? Mauvais signe, tout comme le sourire de la déesse cachée dans l'ombre non-loin de la tablée. Eris, déesse de la discorde. Ce qui signifiait que… Athéna ne put terminer sa pensée, bousculée par Héra qui se précipitait vers la pomme. Typique. Aphrodite aussi se précipitait comme bien des divinités présentes. Hormis Artémis et elle-même. Au bout de quelques minutes, la voix de la sagesse s'éleva au-dessus des coups et cris des déesses.

- Cela suffit… Si nous confions le vote à ces messieurs plutôt que de nous battre comme de vulgaires mortelles ?

Onze paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle et bientôt, les déesses attendaient patiemment d'être éliminées. Même si le résultat était presque certain. Et bien sûr, le choix de ces messieurs se réduisit lentement à trois d'entre elles. Héra, Athéna et Aphrodite. Prévisible. Il fallait désormais que quelqu'un choisisse entre elles trois. Et aucun dieu n'en aurait jamais la force. Ils préférèrent donc confier cette tâche à un demi-dieu. Lorsque la déesse du mariage fit remarquer que ce dernier ne devait pas être influencé, le choix du roi des dieux s'arrêta sur Persée Jackson, fils de Poséidon. Selon eux, il demeurerait le plus neutre puisqu'il n'avait que peu de mémoire. Athéna ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il ne donnerait jamais la victoire à Héra, il savait pertinemment que la déesse du mariage était la responsable de son amnésie. Sans doute agirait-il comme Pâris en choisissant Aphrodite. Cela importait peu pour la déesse de la sagesse, ce qui comptait était le fait que ce jeune homme briserait sans doute le cœur de sa fille. Il ne valait pas mieux que son père.

Ainsi, ensembles, les dieux décidèrent de quitter l'Olympe pour aller demander au fils de Poséidon de choisir entre les trois finalistes, laquelle était la plus belle des déesses. L'arrivée des divinités sema un vent de panique sur la colonie. De toute évidence, personne ne souhaitait réellement les voir arriver ou ne s'y attendait. Athéna nota le calme de ses enfants et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit sa fille vider une bouteille d'eau sur la tête du héros censé départager les trois plus belles déesses de l'Olympe. Puis marmonner quelques mots avant de courir en direction du bungalow. Un simple haussement de sourcil trahit la neutralité du visage de la plus sage des déesses. Et ce, un instant avant que son regard ne se pose sur le demi-dieu qui se redressait en position assise en se massant le crâne. De toute évidence, Annabeth n'y était pas allé en douceur lors de leur dernier affrontement. Un bon point pour elle. En une dizaine de minutes, la totalité des sang-mêlé de la colonie se trouvaient devant eux, agenouillés et attendant qu'on leur dise quoi faire.

- Persée Jackson, approche donc.

…

La voix de Zeus résonnait encore à ses oreilles quand il se releva. Il risqua un rapide regard à l'assemblée des demi-dieux. Tous lui lançaient des regards incrédules, interrogateurs ou encore inquiets. Celui d'Annabeth demeurait fixé sur l'horizon ou plutôt, sur sa mère, son visage était fermé et ses yeux étaient plus sombres qu'il ne les avaient encore jamais vu. Sauf peut-être la fois où il avait demandé des précisions sur la raison de son amertume envers Héra. Bien mal lui en prit. Il détestait ce regard, froid et dur, presque noir. Il n'y avait pas que de la colère derrière ces yeux, il y avait aussi de la peine. Une blessure béante qui saignait dès que l'on recommençait à l'évoquer. Elle souffrait et tentait de le cacher. C'était une blessure semblable à celle qu'il voyait lorsqu'ils se rapprochaient à la limite du raisonnable pour deux amis. Alors qu'il reculait, il pouvait voir ce bref éclat de douleur pure dans son regard une seconde avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Mais quand il s'agissait d'Héra, la douleur rejoignait la colère, créant un mélange explosif dans les yeux gris de la fille d'Athéna, elle se crispait, et semblait prête à tout pour peu que cela lui permette de faire mal à la déesse également. Il s'inclina rapidement devant le roi des dieux avant de sentir une main attraper son bras puis tout devint soudainement brillant comme le soleil et le jeune homme fut contraint de fermer les yeux. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre où il se trouvait et qu'il pouvait rouvrir les yeux. Prudemment, il ouvrit les paupières et constata qu'il se trouvait à quatre pattes au milieu de ce qui semblait être un champ d'herbe verte, bordée d'une part d'une forêt et de l'autre, par une rivière aux reflets d'argents. Tremblants, il se releva pour faire face aux trois déesses et après avoir déglutit demanda très prudemment la raison de leur présence ici, craignant la réponse qui ne tarda pas à venir d'Athéna qui lui lança une simple pomme d'or. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il lise l'inscription gravée dessus.

- A la plus belle des déesses… Vous n'attendez tout de même pas de moi de vous départager si ?

Un regard aux trois femmes suffit au jeune homme pour comprendre à quel point il était mal partit. Après tout, il devait départager les trois déesses qui étaient les plus susceptibles de le réduire en cendre d'un simple claquement de doigt. Pour « faciliter son choix », chacune des déesses se décida à lui faire une offre. Aphrodite lui promettait l'amour de la plus belle femme du monde, Héra de devenir le maître du monde. Et Athéna de toujours pouvoir protéger ce qui lui tenait à cœur et les siens. Le choix aurait été plus simple sans les propositions. Chaque fois que Percy croisait le regard orageux de la déesse de la sagesse, il songeait à Annabeth, ce qui ne l'aidait pas le moins du monde à se concentrer bien au contraire. Finalement et après avoir poussé un profond soupir, le jeune homme se tourna en direction d'Héra, il venait d'arrêter son choix.

- Dame Héra, je suis navré mais quoique vous auriez pu m'offrir, même ma mémoire, rien n'aurait fait en sorte que je vous choisisse. Et puis de toute manière, pour le peu que je sais, j'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec ce que j'ai déjà.

La déesse du mariage se raidit, et ouvrit la bouche mais Aphrodite posa une main sur son épaule et d'une voix amusée lui fit remarquer qu'elle ne pouvait le punir. En une seconde, l'attention de la déesse de l'amour et de la beauté se retrouva à nouveau posé sur Percy. Regard que le jeune homme tenta de fuir par instinct. Il tomba sur le regard gris de la déesse de la sagesse et ne put empêcher un frisson de le parcourir. Elle semblait… perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait ce regard que seule Annabeth avait lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose par instinct, comme s'il se souvenait ou encore, comme quand elle préparait le plan de bataille de la prochaine partie de Capture l'Etendard. Il était temps de faire un choix. Mais Percy était incapable de choisir la déesse de la beauté et l'amour qu'elle lui promettait. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, même s'il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de son passé, il était certain d'être amoureux de la fille de la déesse de la sagesse.

- Dame Aphrodite, bien que votre beauté soit grande, je n'ai pas besoin d'histoires de cœurs compliquées. Je crois… je pense que je suis dans une situation déjà bien assez compliquée comme cela côté cœur.

Contre toute attente, Aphrodite sourit largement sautillant sur place en frappant frénétiquement dans ses mains. Une vision tout aussi amusante qu'effrayante quand on savait que cette femme était vieille de plusieurs millénaires. Il ne restait désormais qu'une seule déesse, celle qui venait de remporter le titre de plus belle déesse de l'Olympe. La mère de la femme qu'il aimait. La situation était vraiment… compliquée. Trop au goût du demi-dieu qui n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver ses amis et continuer à courir après sa mémoire perdue à jamais. Car une chose était sûre, jamais Héra ne lui rendrait la mémoire désormais. Et le jeune homme en était parfaitement conscient. Alors, en prenant une profonde inspiration, Percy mit un genou à terre et avec toute la déférence qu'il put, tendit la pomme à la déesse de la Sagesse.

- Ma Dame, votre beauté n'a d'égal que votre sagesse, voilà pourquoi je vous décerne cette pomme d'or.

Tout tourna une nouvelle fois, devenant tellement brillant qu'un instant, le jeune homme fut persuadé de devenir aveugle. Le contact avec le sol se fit avec bien moins de douceur que la fois précédente et le jeune homme se retrouva à rouler dans la poussière alors que les regards se tournaient vers les trois déesses.

….

Annabeth faisait les cent pas sous les regards désespérés des dieux et des sang-mêlé. Depuis que Zeus avait annoncé la raison du départ quelque peu déconcertant des trois déesses avec le seul demi-dieu amnésique à leur disposition, la jeune fille était quelque peu sur les nerfs. Et surtout, prête à réduire en miette le premier qui oserait lui faire la moindre remarque ou encore, se mettre en travers de son chemin. Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité à la fille de la Sagesse mais qui ne devait être qu'une heure ou deux au maximum, les quatre personnes apparurent à nouveaux. Héra semblait plus que contrariée, qu'est-ce que Percy avait encore dit ? Athéna, semblait neutre et… songeuse de toute évidence. Quant à Aphrodite, elle souriait comme une enfant à laquelle on venait d'offrir son cadeau de Noël en avance. Percy tentait de se relever tant bien que mal, au milieu de la poussière de l'arène où ils s'étaient tous rassemblés. Mais le cœur d'Annabeth avait cessé de battre. Ce sourire sur le visage d'Aphrodite sonnait sans le moindre doute le glas de leur idylle. Se montrer forte au moins le temps que les dieux aient disparus. De toute manière, elle aurait tout le temps de faire payer son choix à Percy par la suite. La voix du roi des dieux se fit alors entendre, tirant la jeune fille de ses pensées alors que le fils de Poséidon se massait les côtes.

- Alors, laquelle d'entre vous a été choisie ?

Percy eut le bon goût de se masser l'arrière du crâne en lançant un regard emplit d'appréhension à Annabeth… Attendez… Pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi ? Il n'était pas censé se souvenir qu'ils étaient ensembles… Mettant cette question de côté, la jeune fille détourna le regard, tentant de ne rien laisser paraître des sentiments qui s'emparaient d'elle et reporta son attention sur les trois déesses. Qui d'ailleurs, semblaient vouloir ménager le suspense. Et ce, au grand dam de la fille d'Athéna. Héra fut la première à avancer et comme sa mine agacée et fâchée le laissait présageait, annonça qu'elle n'était pas la plus belle déesse de l'Olympe. Ce qui ne laissait donc plus que deux solutions, la neutre Athéna ou Aphrodite, pétillante de joie, à la limite de sautiller sur place. Ce qui était loin de plaire à Annabeth, très loin de lui plaire. Alors que la déesse de l'amour et de la beauté avançait, la fille d'Athéna retint purement et simplement sa respiration, d'une seconde à l'autre, la déesse qui se trouvait devant elle allait dire haut et fort que Percy l'avait choisie. Mais ses mains s'ouvrirent lentement, elles étaient vides, son sourire était toujours aussi large et son regard aussi brillant mais elle n'avait pas été choisie. Ce qui restait… Une seule déesse, une seule possibilité, un seul choix. Il avait choisit Athéna.

Si Annabeth s'était écoutée, elle serait déjà en train d'embrasser Percy. Mais premièrement, il ne se souvenait pas qu'ils étaient ensembles et deuxièmement, elle n'avait aucune envie d'éveiller la colère de leurs parents divins. Surtout qu'Athéna devait être bien assez troublée comme cela. Toujours aussi éclatante de joie et de bonne humeur, Aphrodite lança un regard à Percy, pas très bon tout de même.

- Je sais que cela ne faisait pas partie du contrat… mais j'ai bien envie de te faire un don mon cher.

- Je t'interdit de…

C'en était trop, Annabeth en avait assez. Elle avait volé les souvenirs de Percy. Les avaient empêchés de se voir pendant ce qui semblait des siècles à la fille d'Athéna mais qui n'avait en réalité que huit mois. Ils avaient traversés tant d'épreuves et la déesse du mariage voulait encore s'opposer à un don que voulait faire Aphrodite à Percy ?

- Quand allez-vous cesser de vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas ? Quand nous laisserez-vous en paix ? Vos plans sont si géniaux que si je n'avais pas été là, le dernier en date aurait été voué à l'échec ! Erete es vorakas !

Soudain, la demi-déesse se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire ou de dire. Et le silence qui accueillait ses paroles n'était certainement pas de bon augure, bien au contraire. Les dieux la regardaient pour la plupart choqués, mais Héra semblait sur le point d'exploser et sans aucun doute prête à lui faire ravaler ses paroles en la maudissant sur des générations. Elle avança mais la voix lui fut bien rapidement barrée par Aphrodite qui fut rapidement rejointe par Athéna. Un seul regard de la déesse de la sagesse sembla suffire à calmer la reine des cieux. Un claquement de doigt plus tard, Percy tombait au sol en gémissant de douleur. Rapidement, il se recroquevilla, tenant sa tête entre ses mains, les paupières closes. Un rapide regard à Aphrodite confirma les soupçons de la jeune fille, elle lui rendait ses souvenirs. Ou au moins une partie. Du coin de l'œil, la jeune fille nota que sa mère tapait de sa lance au sol et les gémissements devinrent soudain un cri de douleur, se recroquevillant encore davantage, il semblait souffrir le martyr.

Et c'est cet instant qu'Il choisit pour arriver.

…...

La douleur était insupportable, trop forte pour qu'il puisse la supporter. Ou elle l'aurait été si elle n'avait pas été accompagnée de tant de soulagement. Tout lui revenait, en premier lieu, sa première rencontre avec Annabeth, leur amitié, leurs mésententes, leurs disputes idiotes, et ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il était prêt à tout pour la voir sourire et maintenant qu'il se souvenait de ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, pour pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau et la serrer dans ses bras. Peu lui importait si les dieux prenaient cela pour une provocation. Puis tout lui était revenu, absolument tout. Il se souvenait de qui il était, tout ce qu'il avait accomplit. Mais tout revenait trop vite, et la douleur avait augmenté en intensité si bien qu'il n'était plus conscient de grand-chose. Puis soudain, son esprit devint clair et quelque chose, quelque part en lui lui souffla que le danger était proche. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il constata que son nouvel instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Chrysaor attaquait la colonie avec une armée entière de monstre. Et bien entendu, le jeune homme était resté suffisamment longtemps au sol pour qu'Annabeth décide de prendre sur elle d'attaquer le Glaive d'Or. Sans le moindre doute pour le protéger mais en quelques passes et malgré la dextérité de la jeune fille, elle se retrouva propulsée à l'autre bout de l'arène, une plaie au front saignant abondamment.

- Ca suffit !

Il venait de se relever, son corps était plus faible qu'il ne l'avait estimé, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait la totalité de son corps. Et ses jambes tremblaient. Pourtant, il se redressa et défia Chrysaor du regard. Ce dernier éclata de rire, visiblement plus qu'amusé de la situation qui se présentait à lui.

- Tu crois pouvoir m'arrêter _Petit Frère _? Tu n'es même pas capable de tenir debout…

Dégainant Anaklusmos, le demi-dieu ne chercha pas longtemps avant de se lancer à l'assaut de son lointain ancêtre. Ancêtre bien trop prompt à réagir puisqu'en moins d'une seconde, il se retrouva désarmé, allongé sur le sol et un de ses genoux posé sur la poitrine, pesant légèrement sur lui. La lame de son adversaire posée sur sa gorge ne lui permettait pas d'oublier qui avait l'avantage.

- Tu aurais dû rester à ta place, ne pas te mettre en travers de mon chemin mais tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête. Et comme je te l'ai promis, je vais détruire tout ce que tu possèdes. Mais pas sans m'amuser. Je vais les tuer, tous, leur faire connaître le martyr. Et toi, tu seras là, à les regarder souffrir, impuissant et misérable. Je me demande par qui commencer… Sans doute un enfant d'Athéna. Tiens, pourquoi pas cette idiote qui vient de m'attaquer ? Elle était avec toi sur ce stupide navire… Et tu sembles l'apprécier, ce sera un excellent choix.

Percy serra les dents et tenta de ne pas montrer quoique ce soit. Mais Annabeth avait toujours été plus douée que lui dans ce domaine. En fait, elle était généralement plus douée que lui dans à peu de choses près, tous les domaines. Mais une chose était sûre, s'il touchait à Annabeth, Glaive d'Or ou non, cet homme était mort. En fait non, le simple fait qu'il ose songer à faire du mal à la fille d'Athéna mettait le jeune homme hors de lui. Il voulait la protéger, il voulait les protéger. Tous. Quelques détails, une microseconde, son regard se posa sur l'épaule du bras qui tenait la lame posée contre sa gorge, elle semblait plus protégée que l'autre. Donc, sans doute plus faible que l'autre. Il se souvenait d'un rapide « cours » donné par Annabeth récemment. Il s'était moqué d'elle, arguant qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais à effectuer cette prise et avait donc servit de cobaille pendant toute la séance. Résultat, une épaule démise, un nez cassé et deux côtes fêlées. Oui, Annabeth était d'une humeur massacrante ces derniers jours. De toute manière, ils guérissaient à une vitesse folle avec l'aide du nectar et de l'ambroisie. Enfin, le jeune homme plongea son regard dans celui de son frère avant de passer à l'enchaînement qu'il savait utile, efficace et douloureux pour l'avoir subit. Sauf qu'au lieu de s'arrêter après avoir inversé les positions et neutralisé son adversaire, il lui prit son épée et se redressa, pressant sa lame sous sa gorge.

Son visage s'était durcit, son regard se faisait déterminé. Chrysaor semblait au moins aussi choqué que surprit. Sans doute personne n'avait encore jamais réussi à le désarmer si facilement. Ni à le mettre en respect avec sa propre arme non plus.

- Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose mon _frère_, je ne suis pas un faible idiot. Et tu as fait la seule chose à ne pas faire, tu as menacé les mien. Et surtout, tu t'en es pris à Annabeth. Ou du moins, tu en avais l'intention.

A la fin de sa tirade, Percy avait pris sa décision, il ne pouvait pas pardonner l'intention de l'homme qui était à sa merci. Il abattit la lame sur sa gorge, séparant la tête du corps avec une aisance déconcertante. Le fils de Poséidon s'attendait à voir du sang couler au lieu de quoi, Chrysaor explosa en poussière d'or, la poussière des monstres. Tremblant, à bout de force et soudainement, inquiet et vide, le jeune homme trouva la force de se relever et défier les monstres du regard. Les quelques qui n'avaient pas été détruits par les demi-dieux le furent bientôt ou disparurent dans la forêt. Le regard vert du jeune homme fouilla les alentours et trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait, Annabeth, un bandage autour de la tête, son poignard à la main et debout sur ses jambes lui lançait un regard interrogateur. Il aurait voulu réagir, bouger, faire quelque chose. Dire quelque chose. Au lieu de quoi, le demi-dieu sentit ses genoux céder sous son poids puis lentement, tout devint noir.

….

Tout avait été si rapide. C'est à peine si elle avait compris l'enchainement des derniers événements. Percy avait retrouvé la mémoire, ce fait avait été confirmé par les deux déesses responsables de ce « miracle », Percy avait choisi Athéna et donc, le pouvoir de toujours pouvoir protéger les siens. Ca lui ressemblait tellement. Et pourtant, elle avait eut si peur qu'il ne fasse pas ce choix. Mais un autre, un mauvais. La jeune fille s'assit au bord du lit du garçon, un léger sourire aux lèvres en constatant la bave qui coulait alors qu'il dormait profondément. Elle posa le verre qu'elle tenait à la main sur la table de chevet, glissant ensuite la main dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, sans doute épuisé par le retour de ses souvenirs couplé à l'arrivée de Chrysaor. De plus, sans que cet idiot ne s'en rende compte, le Glaive d'Or avait enfoncé un poignard entre ses côtes, le blessant suffisamment sérieusement pour inquiéter les Appolon qui s'étaient occupés de le soigner. Et bien entendu, Zeus avait refusé que leur père s'en occupe. Mais étonnamment, ceux-ci avaient eu tous ce dont ils avaient besoin à la seconde où ils formulaient ce besoin.

Si elle s'écoutait, la fille d'Athéna s'allongerait près de lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule avant de lentement s'enfoncer dans les limbes du sommeil. Au lieu de quoi elle faisait tout son possible pour prendre soin de lui. Et ce, sans se réduire à une « vulgaire jeune fille transie d'amour ». Avec plus ou moins de succès d'ailleurs. Elle soupira, s'apprêtant à partir mais pour la première fois depuis les trois derniers jours, le jeune homme bougea. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant et il l'observa avant d'esquisser un faible sourire.

- Salut Puits de Sagesse.

La main d'Annabeth, jusqu'alors occupée à caresser les cheveux bruns du jeune homme, glissa sur sa joue avant de s'y poser avec douceur. Un sourire tendre illuminait ses traits, de l'autre main, elle attrapa le verre de nectar et le lui tendit.

- Tu sais que tu baves toujours dans ton sommeil Cervelle d'Algue ?

Il rit doucement avant d'avaler le breuvage et de finalement se redresser pour le poser sur la table de chevet. Leurs mains s'étaient liées d'elle-même. En fait, la jeune fille sans trop savoir comment se retrouvait allongée sur le lit, blottie dans les bras de Percy. Elle demeura ainsi un long moment, la tête posée sur son épaule, savourant ce moment. S'il savait qu'elle en avait rêvé pendant des mois, de se retrouver à nouveau dans ses bras, sans avoir un mot à dire, juste à savourer la présence de l'autre, elle en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Tu… tu ne voulais plus de moi ?

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, quel idiot. Dans des moments comme celui-là, il était bien une Cervelle d'Algue. Sa Cervelle d'Algue. Elle releva la tête, croisant son regard inquiet et troublé et ne put s'empêcher de sourire cette fois.

- C'est une question stupide Perce. Je… Je t'aime. Et surtout, je ne voulais pas que tu sois avec moi par obligation, je ne l'aurais pas supporté et puis, je…

Il la coupa en l'embrassant et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, la jeune fille oublia complétement tout ce qu'elle voulait dire. Lorsqu'il s'écarta d'elle, il souriait aussi, largement. Son regard brillait et il n'hésita pas à plonger son regard dans le sien.

- Je t'aime aussi Beth. Et crois-moi, je me serais plus sentit honoré que forcé…

Elle allait l'embrasser lorsqu'un toussotement au pied du lit attira leur attention. Athéna était là et une rapide grimace se dessina sur le visage de sa fille. Elle eut le bon sens de la faire rapidement disparaitre et de se relever du lit comme électrocutée, ne déliant pas pour autant leurs mains entrelacés. La déesse de la sagesse ne releva pas, ne se permettant pas la moindre petite remarque, elle s'adressa directement au fils de Poséidon.

- Il me semble que je dois m'acquitter d'une promesse, je te bénis donc pour m'avoir choisie. Ah et autre chose. Respecte la et ne la fait pas souffrir ou je jure que je te détruirais Persée Jackson.

Une lueur dorée enveloppa le jeune homme et la déesse disparu sans laisser la moindre trace. Annabeth mit un certain temps à réagir, souriant largement, elle reprit sa place dans les bras de son petit ami en souriant largement.

- J'ai vaincu Chrysaor sans l'aide de ta mère ?

- Il faut croire que oui. Tu vois quand tu réfléchis Cervelle d'Algue.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il souriait, tout comme elle en cet instant. Sans prononcer un mot, il caressa doucement ses cheveux et la jeune fille sourit, elle appréciait ce contact, cette situation.

- Oui, comme quoi tu déteins sur moi Puits de Sagesse. N'empêche, je pense que les bungalows de Poséidon et d'Athéna ont tout intérêt à passer une alliance définitive, pas toi ?

Annabeth ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Percy proposant une alliance définitive, alliance qui de toute manière était sous-entendue entre leurs bungalows depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles. Mais il avait raison, avec la bénédiction d'Athéna, il devenait à le fois un allié de choix et un adversaire des plus dangereux.

- D'accord mais c'est moi qui fait les plans… et par pitié, essaye de les respecter pour une fois.

Ils éclatèrent de rire sachant aussi bien l'un que l'autre que Percy ne suivait jamais les plans. Ce qui faisait d'ailleurs son charme. Et étrangement, ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de remporter la victoire.


End file.
